


I Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way

by carlarella



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Sex, gayperion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlarella/pseuds/carlarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaughn is known for his terrible sleeping habits. In the midst of an anxious fit, Rhys offers as much comfort as he can give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, another NSFW fic. Expect a lot of that between my ships. However, there's a wild ride of emotions in this one.
> 
> How I bounce back and forth between Gayperion and Rhack, I will never know. Just enjoy it.
> 
> My smol money man and beanpole are my favorite.
> 
> Written to "Silver Coin" by Angus & Julia Stone.

* * *

Vaughn was never able to get a good night of sleep.

Perhaps it was that he rarely got into bed before two in the morning. Or that he spent most of his time in front of a computer screen and endless green slips of paper. Most likely, it was the fact that he was under constant stress. It had gotten a bit easier since Rhys had taken over Hyperion, but Vaughn was still the man in charge of every transaction made and every dollar bill that came into the company. Despite his capability, it was still a daunting task for the accountant. It paid well, though. Besides, it was a way for him to support his long-time partner and even longer-time best friend, Rhys, the ambitious company man that worked his entire adult life (and most of his university days) to follow up in Handsome Jack's footsteps.

Vaughn had worked with Rhys every step of the way, and vice versa, even if working for the Hyperion Corporation was less than satisfying some days. Though it paid generously and gave the two men a concrete work opportunity, things began to change for the men at home once Rhys became the new President of Hyperion. The two invested in a better apartment with certain excess luxuries like a surround-sound flatscreen and a nine-pressure shower head but things were also more strained when it came to spending time together. Rhys was never gone for too long, though.

Vaughn's nights spent alone were never truly peaceful.

Vaughn never had the highest confidence in himself, especially when it came to Rhys. Though the two had been together since their senior year of high school, Vaughn had a never-ending fear that he was an anchor to Rhys, holding him back from being the "It" boy that Rhys always seemed to be at college parties and internships. Rhys always insisted that Vaughn was just overworked, that there was nothing to worry about, but it never completely stopped the occasionally nagging anxiety that Vaughn felt.

This night in particular had Vaughn nearly in a cold sweat.

Rhys had come stumbling into the apartment at quarter past four in the morning, Vaughn already asleep in their bed. The bedroom was pitch black, save for the soft blue glow of their bedside clock. Still wired from that last cup of coffee to help him power through the heavy paperwork, Rhys stripped down mid-stride and plummeted onto the soft plush of their bed with a long sigh. The lanky man rolled onto his side to face Vaughn, pulling the shorter of the two into his hold. The warmth caused Rhys' lips to curve into a smile, burying his nose into the messy loops of hair atop Vaughn's head. Rhys closed his eyes, ready for a nice, long night of sleep with the day off tomorrow. What he didn't expect was for Vaughn to be awake.

" _Hey_..." Was all Vaughn murmured, his voice low and unenthused. Rhys knew that tone when he heard it, albeit rarely. Already he could tell something was wrong with Vaughn. Rhys wrapped his long arms tighter around Vaughn, pulling the accountant closer. Vaughn settled his hands on Rhys' slender chest in response.

"Hey'a, handsome," Rhys whispered with a soft smile, reaching his warm, flesh hand up to gently stroke Vaughn's cheek. When he looked down to see Vaughn's eyes looking back up, wide and heavyhearted, he felt an immediate pang of guilt to his heart. Rhys knew exactly what was wrong. However, he didn't want to make any assumptions. "What's wrong, bro?" Rhys asked as his cybernetic hand gently combed through Vaughn's stray tufts of hair.

Vaughn let out a dejected sigh, his eyes falling to Rhys' tattoos on his torso. "Just...thinking a lot tonight. You know...about us." Shit. Rhys bit his lip. He hated seeing Vaughn upset, especially when he knew it was his fault. Rhys adjusted his spindling legs to tangle with Vaughn's shorter ones, to which the accountant took kindly. Rhys' fingertips gently caressed the soft angles of Vaughn's features, racking his brain for a response. He wasn't the best with his words, but he wanted to offer some comfort to his partner. Slowly, Rhys pulled Vaughn against him and gently kissed his forehead.

"Is this about me being gone so much?" Rhys asked softly, not wanting to upset Vaughn any more than he already was. The shorter man nodded, blinking a few stray tears from his eyes. "And you think it's because of you. Yeah?" Another nod. Rhys chewed on his lip. "Oh, man. Vaughn, I'm so sorry..." The CEO felt his chest tightening as he set his forehead against the other's. He grit his teeth as he heard a small sniffle.

"I feel like such a weight on you," Vaughn murmured, holding back a week's worth of bottled-up tears. "And I know you tell me I'm not. But...you were always so... _cool_ at parties and job applications and even just walking around at work. And it just makes me wonder why you chose me. I'm not special like you are, Rhys," Vaughn felt a few tears stream down his face. Rhys felt his heart tearing in two. "I'm just a dollar-bill counting dork that's a tiny, minute part of the biggest corporation in the universe." Vaughn sniffled again, using the edge of the blanket over them to wipe a tear trickling down the side of his button-shaped nose.

"Vaughn..." Rhys began, his brows furrowing as he leaned in to kiss a tear from his lover's damp cheeks. "Don't _ever_ say that. You are so much more than that." Vaughn tilted his head down, pressing his forehead into the crook of Rhys' neck. "Vaughn, look at me..." Rhys nudged Vaughn's face up delicately. "I wouldn't have been with you for ten years and counting if you weren't special. I wouldn't have promoted you head of accounting if you weren't special," Vaughn's lower lip trembled as he nodded once, slowly. "You mean the world to me. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be where we are today...in more ways than one," Rhys' voice was a gentle purr, trying his hardest to reassure Vaughn. "Remember when we first began dating? That was because of _you_ working up the guts to tell me about it." Rhys smiled. He felt a small flicker of hope when he saw Vaughn's mouth just barely curve into a small smile.

"Yeah...I did. And I wouldn't take it back for anything," Vaughn replied gently, his forehead resting against Rhys' again. The taller man's hand slid down to lace with his partner's, giving his hand a gentle, loving squeeze. "I'm not sure how you deal with all of my worrying, Rhys."  
"Because I love you, bro." Rhys accentuated the affection with a kiss, slow and soft and full of absolute adoration. He leaned back to smile softly, holding Vaughn close in the warmth of their bed.

"I love you too, bro." Vaughn replied quietly, his eyes meeting Rhys' as the two rested in silence for a moment. Vaughn gazed at Rhys with adoration before he leaned in once more. Their lips met again, this time deeper, the kiss lasting nearly a minute before the two leaned back for a quick breath. Vaughn's arm laced around Rhys' slender waist, the taller man smiling and rolling them so that he was hovering above his shorter partner. Vaughn reached up, his hands wrapping around the back of Rhys' neck to pull him in for another long, deep kiss. Their lips practically molded together, Rhys' lips making a slow sucking motion before Vaughn murmured a small "I love you a lot..." following the soft whisper with his tongue slipping past Rhys' lips and against his own tongue. Rhys' initial groan was soft, his tongue rolling against Vaughn's as his long, slender fingers ran along the soft cloth of his partner's shirt. He could feel every bump of his chiseled abdomen beneath the thin fabric, and he almost wished that Vaughn would learn to sleep shirtless on a regular basis. Vaughn exhaled softly in approval of the delicate feeling of Rhys' fingers exploring, the exhale turning into a soft gasp as he felt the warm pads of Rhys' fingertips slide under his shirt.

"I miss you every night..." Rhys whispered softly against Vaughn's lips, fingers slowly pushing the fabric of Vaughn's "Hack-A-Thon" shirt up his chiseled torso. "...I miss you with every photo..." Rhys' lips ran along Vaughn's chin, the hairs of his goatee tickling Rhys' cheek. "...Every text..." His lips trailed down Vaughn's neck. "...Every phonecall..." Now his lips were brushing against Vaughn's collarbone. The accountant's lips curled into a soft, pleased smile, his eyelids just barely opening so he could glance down at Rhys. His vision was slightly blurred without his oversized glasses, but he didn't mind. Rhys was there and that was all he cared about. Vaughn gently bit down on his lip as he felt Rhys' soft lips slide lower, lower, gently caressing the defined curves of his abdomen. Vaughn let out a soft, breathless laugh as he gently ran his fingers through Rhys' auburn locks. His laugh faded into a gasp as he felt Rhys' warm, wet tongue sliding up the center of his stomach, along his chest, and up the side of his neck. The accountant let out a restrained, quiet moan at the feeling of Rhys' lips sucking on his neck, smiling all the while as his hands smoothed down Rhys' bare back.

Vaughn tilted his head to gently kiss the cybernetic port on the side of Rhys' temple, eliciting a soft groan and a shift of the taller man's hips. "I missed that sound," Vaughn mused aloud with a shy smile, his drying cheeks dusted a soft red. Not that Rhys could see it in the dark room, but he could feel it. Vaughn was practically radiating heat, and Rhys took every opportunity to make him even warmer. The CEO'S hands slid down Vaughn's sides, taking in the feeling of his skin prickling up in goosebumps. His hands toyed with the waistband of Vaughn's boxers, not yet removing them, instead reaching his hands around to press into his ass. Rhys brought Vaughn's hips closer, slowly beginning to rock his own, which caused the accountant to softly moan and dig blunt nails into the small of Rhys' back. Vaughn huffed softly, a low groan rumbling in his throat. "Mmh...Rhys...a-ah.." was all Vaughn could let out, trying his best to pull Rhys even closer to him. Vaughn couldn't get enough of his lover. Rhys couldn't complain.

"You know...you're _really_ gorgeous like this..." Rhys breathed, hips rhythmically rolling against Vaughn's. The only barriers between them were the layers of their boxers, though Rhys didn't want to rush. Vaughn smiled, his lips falling into an 'o' shape and his eyes rolling back in his head as he felt Rhys push his hips down just slightly harder. Vaughn's fingers tangled in Rhys' brunette strands, tugging gently in approval of their kiss and the intoxicating roll of Rhys' hips. Vaughn groaned at the feeling of his erection pressing against his boxers, an embarrassingly obvious tent in the fabric causing Rhys to grin against his lips. Not that he was in any different of a situation. Rhys kept his cybernetic arm braced on the side of Vaughn's head, his human hand slithering down between Vaughn's slender thighs. "Yeah...definitely missed this," Rhys mused. His long hand gently cupped the throbbing arousal in Vaughn's boxers, massaging slowly to elicit a soft, whining moan from his partner. Rhys knew all the right ways to pleasure Vaughn, and he was going to use that to his advantage. Tonight was for Vaughn. Rhys grinned as he heard the soft gasps and quiet moans from his partner, the shorter groaning out Rhys' name as he pulled Rhys' lips against his own.

He busied himself with slipping his fingers under the waistband of the accountant's boxers, sliding them down his slender legs. Finally, Vaughn thought. He rested beneath Rhys, stretched out under the man that was a good head and a half taller than him. Rhys looked over Vaughn’s small frame, slender and short, yet well defined. Vaughn’s cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red, the accountant shifting uncomfortably before he tried sinking down beneath the thick comforter. Rhys could read Vaughn like a map. “Stop hiding…” Rhys murmured gently into Vaughn’s ear. “You’re irresistible.” Vaughn let out a soft, relieved breath and relaxed. He unclenched his hands, wrapping them back around Rhys’ shoulders.

"C'mon, bro...stop m-messing around with me..." Vaughn murmured, licking his bottom lip playfully as he nibbled the soft flesh. Rhys affectionately placed kisses against Vaughn's cheeks, wrapping him up in his arms again. His lips absentmindedly trailed down the fleshy underside of Vaughn’s chin, teeth gently grazing the skin, causing Vaughn to gasp. He shivered and further buried himself into Rhys’ arms. Vaughn’s fair skin was gently illuminated by the cyan lighting of their alarm clock, and that was the only light Rhys needed. He lowered himself, starting at Vaughn’s hips, kissing up the v-shaped definition of his hipbones, up his abdomen, looking up at Vaughn with sly, adoring eyes and a wink. Vaughn practically melted in Rhys’ hold.

“Me? Mess with you? You're crazy..." Rhys' words faded into silence as he locked his lips against Vaughn’s abdomen, sucking softly, eliciting a groan from the accountant.

"Yeah...crazy for you." Vaughn retorted delicately, giving Rhys that dorky smile that he loved. Both of them paused, looking at each other, before erupting into a fit of laughter. Rhys gently leaned in, his lips pressing to Vaughn's again in a kiss that was all tongue. He worked to clumsily slip out of his own boxers, his motions lazy and half-asleep. Vaughn was patient with him. Rhys let out a long, quiet groan as he felt his erection finally loose without any fabric constraints. Vaughn pulled Rhys in, surprising the taller man with his warm lips to the flesh of Rhys’ neck. Rhys felt his length twitch, letting out a breath against Vaughn’s ear. Vaughn worked his lips up, the flesh soon ending against the port on Rhys temple. The taller man bucked his hips forward, causing both of them to moan in unison at the contact of their members. “Rhys…” Vaughn whined softly, wrapping his legs around Rhys’ bony hips. “Do that…a-ah…again…” Vaughn’s voice was already breathless. Rhys obliged, rocking his hips forward again. Vaughn’s head fell back in ecstasy, his thick brows furrowing. Rhys leaned his forehead against Vaughn’s, grunting softly as he rocked his hips smoothly. Vaughn’s back arched, his torso pressed to Rhys’, his own hips rolling up with each stroke of Rhys’.

Rhys took advantage of Vaughn’s exposed neck, his lips and tongue ravishing the flesh. He sucked gently on the lump in Vaughn’s throat, his free hand groping the bedside table for the bottle of lubricant. He grasped the tube, pulling his arm back and resting it by Vaughn’s head again. Rhys’ flesh hand gripped his lover’s hip firmer, shifting his entire body up and back down with each roll of Rhys’ hips. He drank in the sound of Vaughn’s groans, pleased with himself that he was finally able to give Vaughn what both of them had been craving for the past two weeks. He wasn’t particularly proud that he wasn’t around quite as much as normal, but both he and Vaughn understood. All Rhys wanted in this moment was to appreciate his lover, to be close to him and relax him from the seemingly constant worries that he had. And he was doing just that. Rhys looked down at Vaughn, smiling sincerely and leaning in to give him another doting kiss. “I love you so…” Another kiss. “…so…” And another. “…much.” Vaughn couldn’t help but feel a few tears well up in his eyes.

Rhys would never know just how much he meant to Vaughn.

Vaughn smiled. “Show me.”

The CEO adjusted himself, sitting up briefly to squeeze a liberal amount of the cool lubricant in his hand. He bit his lip, coating his member generously and wiping the rest on his thigh. He leaned in, lips locking with Vaughn’s as he let out a long exhale from his nose. He lifted Vaughn’s hips slightly, lips trailing along his cheek to kiss the few stray tears away. “You trust me, right?” Rhys whispered, nudging his nose against Vaughn’s cheek gently.

Vaughn nodded. “'Course I do…. _bro_ ,” His lips curved up into that dorky smile again. Rhys grinned stupidly wide and rolled his eyes. Vaughn pulled Rhys in, coaxing the taller man on by dragging his blunt nails down the pale skin of Rhys’ back. Rhys let out a low groan, pushing his hips forward to guide himself inside of Vaughn’s entrance. Rhys let out a long breath, gritting his teeth and gently pressing his lips against Vaughn’s temple to relax him. Long, lanky arms wrapped around Vaughn’s slender frame, pulling them together as he rested inside of Vaughn briefly. Vaughn’s chest heaved at the feeling of the initial thrust, his entire body slowly rolling upwards with Rhys’ gentle push. Rhys knew Vaughn wasn’t incredibly delicate, but he was still always paranoid about breaking him. “Mmh…Rhys…a- _ah_ …a-again..”

“Yeah…y-yeah…oh….doing it. Getting on w-with it…” Rhys breathed, following his nervous words with another punctual thrust. A pleasured moan from Vaughn was enough to indicate that he was doing just fine. The pads of Rhys’ fingertips pressed into Vaughn’s sharp shoulderblades, massaging the skin softly as he thrusted once…twice…finally settling into a slow rhythm. Rhys leaned his hips back, pushing them forward again in a motion that was delectably slow and steady. Vaughn’s entire body trembled, his throbbing length dripping pre-cum onto his stomach. He wrapped his legs tighter around Rhys’ waist, hands trying to find a grip as he slid them up and back down Rhys’ back. “Jesus, Vaughn…” Rhys groaned in pleasure. Vaughn let out a nervous, small laugh, biting his lip and looking up at Rhys. Rhys winked at Vaughn, causing both men to chuckle softly. As Vaughn felt Rhys’ hips jut forward a bit harder, he let out a shaky moan and pressed his forehead into Rhys’ neck. Rhys snickered, his deep, velvety voice rumbling in his chest. His flesh hand ran through Vaughn’s messy strands gently, kissing the crown of his lover’s head as he continued to smoothly thrust.

“A-ah…oh… _Rhys_ ….” Vaughn breathed, biting his lip and leaning back against the mattress again. “I…love you a lot…” He took in a sharp breath, following with another ‘ _Oh_ …’ “Yeah….y-you….mean the world to me…” Vaughn’s breaths were heavy and warm, his words almost lost in the sound of his breathing. Rhys cupped the small of Vaughn’s back in his hands, the cold metal of his arm causing Vaughn’s skin to prickle up in goosebumps. The accountant let out a more audible moan, back arching into a sharp angle as he felt the head of Rhys' length brush his prostate. Rhys took kindly to the cry of pleasure, his warm, flesh hand reaching down to delicately wrap around Vaughn's shaft. Rhys placed gentle kisses on his lover's lips, holding him close with his cybernetic arm as he slowly, firmly thrusted his hips and began stroking his hand up, back down, and up again.

Rhys' strokes were tantalizingly slow, the sensation causing Vaughn's small frame to writhe in pleasure. Rhys chuckled softly, his own cheeks bright red as he leaned in to kiss the soft patch of skin beneath Vaughn's earlobe. "Mmh...you feel....wonderful..." Rhys grunted into Vaughn's ear, the other smiling sweetly and leaning up to kiss Rhys' jaw. "A-ah...enjoying...yourself?" Rhys' voice was warm and velvety, and the mere sound of it caused an electric jolt of a shiver to run down Vaughn's spine.

"Mmh...yeah...a-ah, s-shit...yeah...a lot..." Vaughn stuttered out, some brunette strands sticking to his face as small beadlets of sweat pricked at his hairline. Vaughn could feel the warmth in his stomach churning at the mixed sensations of his member being so delectable stroked and the feeling of being completely filled by Rhys. Vaughn's head fell back again in bliss.

Their intimacy was not something primal or hungry. It was passion. It was pure, unconditional love. The pair drank in each other's sounds, the sights, the sensation of feeling each other in such a completely natural way. A way that they didn't see filtered like in the office.

Damn, did they love each other.

"Rhys..." Vaughn breathed out, his tired eyes trailing down to Rhys pushing up between his legs. "I...I'm...mmh... _close_..." Vaughn's voice trailed off in a loud groan, his skinny arms scrambling to wrap around Rhys' neck and pull him in for a deep, wet kiss. "Don't stop..."

"Don't plan on it..." Rhys grunted, moaning out as he felt his hips push harder, deeper, his hand rolling over the head of Vaughn's swollen member before stroking again, ripping a blissful moan from his partner. "Mm...Vaughn..." Rhys cut off his moan by shoving his lips against the other's, tongues rolling together as Rhys felt his hips push hard into Vaughn's. Rhys felt his entire body shiver in blissful release, pleasure blossoming in his abdomen and spreading throughout his lanky body. Vaughn was quick to follow, moaning past Rhys' lips as he released. White streaks stained his stomach, and not to mention Rhys' hand. The taller of the two collapsed, delicately pulling out before immediately scooping his small partner into his arms. The two curled up in a heaving, panting tangle of limbs as Rhys kissed the crown of Vaughn's head.

"I needed that..." Vaughn managed to murmur between breaths, his head falling heavy on Rhys' slender chest. Rhys carded his fingers through Vaughn's brunette strands.

"You and me both," Rhys chuckled. Vaughn smiled at the vibrating hum of the sound in Rhys' chest. He wrapped his arm around his taller partner's ribcage. Rhys glanced over to the clock. 4:50 A.M. No wonder his eyes were so heavy. Rhys shifted so he could hold Vaughn close, pulling up the comforter over them. The accountant snuggled comfortably into his boyfriend's side. "Vaughn?" Rhys quietly asked.

"Yeah, bro?"

"I love you, bro." 

Vaughn felt his face curl into a heartfelt smile. "I love you too, bro. Always and forever?"

" _Always_ and forever."


End file.
